Heaven's Hero
by GBAC77
Summary: In the middle of the Beam struggle with Cell, Gohan and Cell's energy fluctuate the barrier that separates two worlds. Now in the world of fairy tail, Gohan will find challenges, fun, and friends all around.
1. Prologue

Story Name: Heaven's Hero

Description: In the middle of the Beam struggle with Cell, Gohan and Cells energy fluctuate the barrier that separates two worlds. Now in the world of fairy tail, Gohan will find challenges, fun, and friends all around.

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Characters: Gohan, Team Natsu, Wendy

"Yo" Speaking

'Yo' Thinking

"**Yo" Attack's **

'**Yo' Whispering**

**That's all, but a reminder is this is my first story, so it might be complete garbage, so feel free to give me constructive criticism. **

Gohan only felt one thing right now: despair. If only he had killed Cell when he had the chance, instead, he toyed with him. He kicked android 18 out of him, putting him back to his semi perfect form. But before gohan killed him he decided to pull a frieza, and tried to blow up the planet, except this time, it worked. They couldn't touch him or he would blow up and take the entire planet with him.

"Hahaha… 1 Minute boy and then it'll all be over" Said Semi Perfect Cell, smug from getting the last laugh.

"We're done for!" Said Krillin, scared for his life.

"No! Somebody has to come up with a plan!" Said Trunks, desperately trying to find a solution.

"Darn! This time there's nothing we can do." Said Piccolo, accepting his death.

"Haaaaaa… There's 40 more seconds left." Said Semi Perfect Cell, gloating

"I could have destroyed cell, now there's nothing I can do. I failed… What have I done?" Said Gohan, in despair

"Gohan's in trouble." Said Krillin, stating the obvious.

"No! Time is running out!" Said Trunks

Goku turns to look at his friends.

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" Said Krillin, desperate

"What? What do you want us to do…" Said Krillin, scared out of his mind.

"Listen, there's not much time left, and I can only think of one way to save the earth now…" Said Goku, in a sad tone

"What are you talking about?" Said Piccolo, not knowing what the father of his student is thinking.

"No, don't. I think I know what you have planned, Goku. You don't have to do this…" Said Trunks desperately

"Goodbye… friends." Said Goku

"Goku, wait don't leave us!" Yelled Krillin desperately

"Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone. I guess we'll call this game a draw." Said Semi Perfect Cell

"NOOOoooo!" Screamed Krillin

Goku suddenly appears in front of Gohan and Cell. He put his hand on the being they called Cell. He looked back at Gohan, smiling.

"Hey… you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you." Said Goku

"D-Dad?" Said Gohan

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her I had to do this. Goodbye, my son." Said Goku, calmly

Cell look's on in fear, seeing goku put his middle and index finger to his forehead.

"Goku!" Said Piccolo

"No don't!" Said Cell, knowing his time was up.

The two forces suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone too stunned to talk.

"NO, Come back!" Said Gohan, in desperation to have his father back.

"Goku!" Yelled Krillin, knowing he just lost his best friend.

Elsewhere, on King Kai's planet, appeared Goku with Cell in hand. King Kai backed up in fear for his life and planet, Cell's time was up. All over Otherworld, the explosion loud enough to reach the corners of hell. The planet of King Kai was gone as were its inhabitants. But if you had a microscope, you would see a cell floating around slowly growing.

Back at the arena remnants, the group was staring at the dust cloud where Cell had once been along with their friend Goku.

"D-Daaaaaad!" Yelled Gohan, Crying for his father's loss.

Gohan sat there crying for his father. His friends looking down in sadness. Suddenly, a purple beam of ki struck trunks in the heart, killing him instantly. Everyone looks at trunks' body in shock and fear.

"Wh-what?" Says Vegeta, in shock of the body of his own son lying dead in front of him.

The dust cloud clears, and what they see shock them all to the core.

"You see it's truly pointless." Said Perfect Cell

"H-how?! You're supposed to be dead!" Said Krillin in fear.

"You see… when I blew up I destroyed everything, including Goku. But, in that destruction, a single small, but powerful nucleus was alive, and I was reborn in my perfect form, but stronger." Said Cell

"And now I am back, and better than ever!" Shouted Cell, while powering up.

"You know what!? I'm not even mad you're back. Now I can finish you once and for all!" Said Gohan powering up to SSJ2.

Suddenly, Vegeta powers up to SSJ. He looks at Cell with pure malice and anger evident on his face.

"You-You bastard! You killed him, you killed my son!" Shouted Vegeta as he flew toward Cell with his intention clear.

"Vegeta NO!" Shouted Gohan, trying to stop him before it's too late.

"Vegeta, YES!" Shouts Vegeta, ignoring Gohan for his target.

Vegeta hit Cell with a powerful Ki blast. Suddenly, Cell is in front of vegeta with his hand up.

"Vegeta No." Says Cell, while smacking Vegeta to the ground.

Cell charges a Ki blast with the full intent of killing Vegeta.

"No!" Yells Gohan, flying to protect Vegeta.

"Gohan, NO!" Shouts Piccolo, hoping his student was okay.

The dust clears. Gohan was standing there, his left arm and leg broken and bloodied.

"Really? Vegeta?" Says Cell, annoyed that Gohan saved Vegeta.

"Yeah really. Why Vegeta?" Shouts Piccolo, astonished that Gohan had actually saved Vegeta.

"You know what? I don't care. This one goes to you and the entire world." Said Cell, going into the Kamehameha stance.

"Great Vegeta. We would have wished him back with the dragon ball's, but no you chose now to be a parent. Now i'm paraplegic and im low on energy." Said Gohan, watching Cell power up a kamehameha.

"I-i'm sorry." Says Vegeta, truly sorry for his mistake.

Gohan looks back in shock.

"Wow, we are screwed aren't we." Said Gohan, realizing the dire situation they are in.

"**Kame...Hame...Ha!" **Shouts Cell, firing of the kamehameha wave at Gohan.

"Great this is all my fault! First it was my cowardice, then my hubris, and finally my weakness." Says Gohan, accepting the inevitable.

" No Gohan, don't give up just yet!" Shouts Goku through a telepathic link with king kai.

"D-Dad? Is that you?" Said Gohan, hoping it was.

"Yeah son, i'm here." Says Goku

"How did you survive?" Said Gohan, his father survived the blast.

His hopes were shattered with his next words.

"I didn't." Said Goku "Gohan don't give up! You have to fight!"

"I can't! I'm down an arm and I don't have any energy left. I'm not strong enough!" Screams Gohan, mad at his own weakness.

"Gohan, you are strong. You're

stronger than Piccolo, you're stronger than Vegeta, and most of all you're stronger than me! So get back out there and kill Cell!" Shouts Goku, encouraging Gohan

"You're right. I'll give it my all until death!" Shouts Gohan dropping into his fathers signature move.

"**Kame...Hame...Ha!**" Shouts Gohan, letting the blue beam of energy fly toward Cell's own kamehameha.

The beams clashed, causing a massive shock wave that blew almost everyone away excluding Mr. Satan and the news crew who went flying almost instantly.

"You have no chance!" Shouted Cell, almost fully overpowering the blast instantly.

"Come on! We have to do something!" Shouts Piccolo, who wants to help his first friend/student.

"He really is following in your footsteps,Goku." Says Krillin to no one

" If i'm going down, i'm going down with a fight!" Shouts Yamcha, who hasn't really done anything since he got here.

"Uhhh... guy's. I think Vegeta's already on it." Says Tien, watching a golden streak fly by.

"**Big Bang Attack!"**Shouts Vegeta aiming at Cell's back.

Cell was doing well concentrating when all of a sudden a ball of Ki comes out of nowhere and smashes him in the back.

"What the hell! Vegeta?!" Shouts Cell

"That was for my son!"Shouts Vegeta

"Do it now!" Shouts Goku

"A-AAAAAH!" Shouts Gohan, Pushing the kamehameha forward with his father's apparition right behind him in the kamehameha stance giving him energy.

"No. No! I-I am perfect!" Shouts Cell, in his dying breath.

"I-I did it!" Says Gohan, happy that this nightmare is finally.

Underneath Gohan, a swirling white portal opened up. The other Z Fighters saw and tried to stop him from falling in, but failed. They stood there, stunned that the son of there friend was gone.

"Uh-oh…" Said Krillin, fearing Chi-Chi's wrath.

First Chapter: Complete

Review if you want and this is my first story so be sure to give constructive criticism.

Bru


	2. Gohan meet's Fairy Tail Part 1

Story Name: Heaven's Hero

Description: In the middle of the Beam struggle with Cell, Gohan and Cells energy fluctuate the barrier that separates two worlds. Now in the world of fairy tail, Gohan will find challenges, fun, and friends all around.

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Characters: Gohan, Team Natsu, Wendy

"Yo" Speaking

'Yo' Thinking

"**Yo" Attack's **

'**Yo' Whispering**

**That's all, but a reminder is this is my first story, so it might be complete garbage, so feel free to give me constructive criticism. **

**Meliodas200: I plan on having Gohan arrive just after Wendy joined fairy tail to have the full squad. Plus, I like Teen Gohan more than Adult Gohan. **

**Ushindeshi: Thank you for the compliment and you don't know. But there will be surprises to be had.**

**TheDarkFenix27: Thank you for the follow.**

**Thank you for the compliments. This is my first story so these mean a lot to me. I'll try my hardest to make this a great story.**

Heavens Hero Chapter 2

Wendy was walking around with her partner Carla through magnolia. Wendy was a small girl with a scaly patterned dress, two golden armbands(**Basically what she wore when she met Team Natsu during nirvana)**, and a weird mark on her arm that resembled a fairy. Carla was small cat with a pink dress and the same mark on her back.

"I wish something would happen. It's been so boring." Said Wendy, not knowing of what she might have just caused.

"Well, maybe we can take a mission. That should put some excitement in our day." Said Carla, also being bored.

A few miles above them, a white portal opened up. There, a figure was seen falling down from a few miles in the air. The person was wearing a tattered purple gi with a blue sash. He was also very muscular for his size. The other noticeable thing was that he was injured, especially his left arm and leg. He had spiky black hair that kind of resembled Gray's but longer and darker. And he was knocked out cold.

"What's that noise?" Said Wendy, not looking up to the source of said noise.

"Wendy, look out!" Shouted Carla, seeing the human projectile approaching at fast speeds.

Wendy looked up and saw the thing that was making the noise, or rather who. She scrambled to get away from the human missile that was coming towards her. It hit the ground HARD. There was a shockwave and everything. Wendy just stood there, shocked that something came at her declaration of boredom. She looked at the hole and saw the humanoid shape. She went to investigate. What she found shocked her. In the hole was a black haired, beaten up human with nasty looking injuries, especially his left leg and arm. She went back to Carla to tell her what she found.

"Carla, Carla! Come look at what I found!" Said Wendy, wanting to get help for the boy.

"What is it child? Good lord, what happened to him?" Said Carla, seeing the boy's condition.

"I don't know, but we need to get help quick!" Exclaimed Wendy, temporarily forgetting that she could heal him right then and there. Fortunately, Carla didn't.

"Child, why don't you just heal him right here and now?" Said Carla, sweat dropping at her partners forgetfulness.

"Oh, right. Heh heh, sorry about that." Said Wendy, embarrassment clear on her face.

She then proceeded to try and heal him, but couldn't fully because of the amount of damage he had sustained. So, she went to get her team so they could help her carry him back to fairy tail's infirmary.

Fairy tail's infirmary

On a bed in the middle of the room was Gohan still unconscious, even after 3 full days of rest. But suddenly, he began to stir in his sleep. Tossing and turning in bed, Gohan was having nightmares of what happened during the Cell Games.

Gohan POV

Gohan sat watching all his friends getting beaten by Cell JR's while they mocked him for being weak. Android 16 getting killed, His father sacrificing himself for Gohan's mistakes. And finally, the final nail in the coffin, Cell mocked him for his mistake and his father's sacrifice being in vain. Gohan snapped awake in a cold sweat. He looked around, unfamiliar with where he was.

"Where am I?" Said Gohan, his throat raspy because of having no water for three days.

"Why what do we have here? The lad seems to be awake." Says someone, from somewhere.

"Huh? Where did that voice come from?" Said Gohan, unsure of where that voice came from.

"Down here!" Said a short man wearing a weird looking white cloak with a weird badge that looked like a cross on it.

"Oh, hello. Who are you and where am I?" Said Gohan, wanting to know who this man was.

"My name is Makarov and you're in the fairy tail guild." Said the man now known as Makarov.

"Oh, my name is Son Gohan and where does the fairy tail guild reside?" Asked Gohan, wondering where he was.

"It's in magnolia." Said Makarov, not knowing what Gohan meant.

"And where does magnolia reside." Asked Gohan again, wanting to know what planet he was on and why he couldn't sense his friends. Gohan was getting more worried by the minute.

"On a planet called Earthland." Said Makarov, not knowing he just told the boy he was on a different planet than his own.

"Oh, then I guess i'm on a different planet." Said Gohan

"Yes, you are on a different plane- Wait different planet? Then where are you from?" Asked Makarov, curious to where the boy was from.

"Yes, i'm from a planet called Earth." Said Gohan, explaining to Makarov why he said different planet.

"Oh, and also thank you for helping me. I probably would still be unconscious for a longer time if it wasn't for you." Said Gohan, grateful that he had cared for him.

"Oh, I wasn't the one that healed you. Our healer was the one that found you and healed you back in shape. You should be thanking her." Said Makarov, giving Wendy all the credit.

As if on cue the bluenette showed up at the door, only to find that her patient was awake and talking to the master.

"Oh, um hello i'm Wendy." Said Wendy, awkward meeting a guy close to her age and, admittedly, was super buff.

"Hi, i'm Gohan. Thank you for healing me. I am really grateful that you took care of me while I was unconscious." Said Gohan, thankful to her kindness.

"It was no problem. You need help, so I helped." Said Wendy, smiling at his kindness.

"Welp, time to get up and at them." Said Gohan, while getting up and forgetting he only had his tattered gi pants on, making Wendy blush from his very, VERY, muscular upper body.

"Uh… Gohan, you don't have a shirt on." Squeaked Wendy, who was, understandably, still blushing.

Gohan looked down,noticing he was half naked. He blushed at his own attire. (**I'm going to give Gohan something that's incredibly OP.) **He had to fix this error.

"You guy's want to see a neat trick?" Said Gohan, putting the middle and index finger on both hand's up.

"Sure." Said Both the wizard's that were in the room.

"**Clothes Beam!**" Shouted Gohan, replacing the clothes that he had lost. On the ground sat a copy of the purple gi that he and his teacher wear. The two wizards sat there astonished by the spell he used, that, admittedly, was probably the most useful thing for a clothing business.

"That was the clothes beam that my teacher taught me. It's really useful for replacing clothes after a fight." Said Gohan, explaining to the two wizards what it does.

"I am curious child, what kind of energy do you use because I don't sense etherion within you." Asked Makarov, not knowing what that foreign energy he used was.

"Oh, I use my Ki." Said Gohan, not knowing that he used a different energy source to them.

"What! You fight with your life force! Wouldn't that kill you!" Shouted Makarov

"Not if you train it, then it becomes stronger and it allows you to fly, shoot energy beams, and an overall way to become stronger." Says Gohan, calming Makarov, and causing him to become curious of his abilities. At that moment though, a growl they had only heard from Natsu whenever he was hungry escape their new friend. They looked at him. He was staring at the ground, blushing from his stomach's outburst.

"So being unconscious really made you hungry, huh. Well, lets go get something to eat." Said Makarov, not knowing of the beast he just released.

**Chapter 2: Complete**

**Thank you for the reviews so onto what I have to say**

**This will not be a harem story. I don't like trying to write those because I suck at them, but there is a pairing here in this fanfic, but it will mostly be low key going on in the background.**

**I'm going to nerf Gohan a little bit so it's not a oneshot and you drop fanfic. Wouldn't want that on the first fanfic So no super saiyan for now. Until the tenrou arc so that Gohan can put up a feisty fight.**

**Yes, I will bring DBZ villains and heroes into the mix, but not for a long time.**

**GBAC77, Out!**


	3. Gohan meet's Fairy Tail Part 2

Story Name: Heaven's Hero

Description: In the middle of the Beam struggle with Cell, Gohan and Cells energy fluctuate the barrier that separates two worlds. Now in the world of fairy tail, Gohan will find challenges, fun, and friends all around.

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Characters: Gohan, Team Natsu, Wendy

"Yo" Speaking

'Yo' Thinking

"**Yo" Attack's **

'**Yo' Whispering**

**That's all, but a reminder is this is my first story, so it might be complete garbage, so feel free to give me constructive criticism. **

**Meliodas200: Yes, I know what I did, but you must know that makarov has an aura that just makes people trust him. Add that with the fact that Gohan is very grateful that someone was willing to take care of him when he was unconscious, so he trusts him even more. The other thing is that even though Makarov is the only one who knows who he is and what he can do, he doesn't know the exact strength of Gohan, which will be toned down to about 15%, which is about enough to make him strong but not Oneshot strong.**

Heaven's Hero Chapter 3

Makarov just sat there, watching a mountain of food start disappearing at a rapid pace right before his eyes. The one eating that food was none other Gohan inhaling it like air. Everyone watched as a small child, close to Wendy's age no less, devour more food than Natsu and keep going without stopping once to breath. Natsu tried to grab a piece of chicken, only to get bitten by the kid.

"Yowch!" Yelped Natsu, who had just gotten bitten by the really hungry child.

"You are an idiot if you thought you were going to sneak food from the kid. He's eating it so fast that if you try, You're going to get eaten." Said Gray, mocking Natsu for his stupidity and audacity.

"What'd you say Ice Queen!" Yelled Natsu, as he shoved Gray for his insult.

"You heard what I said, Flame Brain!" Shouted Gray, while punching Natsu in the face

Meanwhile, Gohan had finished eating only to get hit upside the head by Natsu. He turned to look at Gray who looked sorry for what he did, only to get punched by Natsu into the wall.

"Are they always like this?" Said Gohan, not sure what to do with what happened in front of him.

"Yes." That was all Makarov said but it had said plenty enough.

Suddenly, Gohan gets hit by Gray and Natsu who had gotten punched by Erza for smashing her cake. He's not hurt by it, but he's sweat dropping at the scene in front of him. Natsu and Gray had gotten on their knees and were begging for forgiveness from the redhead. Finally, everyone had noticed that Gohan had stopped eating like Natsu eating a fire, so they turned to their guest.

"Sorry about that they get riled up easily. Luckily, we have Erza to keep them in check." Said Makarov, noticing the situation had finally calmed down.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and these two idiots are Natsu and Gray." Said Erza, still having that look only his mother wore when scalding his father.

Gohan was slightly afraid of this women. She might not be his strength powerwise, but she was really intimidating.

"H-hello, my name is Son Gohan. I-It's nice to meet you Erza." Says Gohan, still slightly intimidated from the scene a few minutes before.

"Hey, my name is Gray Fullbuster. Sorry about hitting you with Natsu earlier." Said Gray, guilty that he had somehow hurt Gohan.

"Hey, it's okay. My mom told me I always had a thick skull!" Said Gohan, brushing off the apology since he had done no harm.

"Are you strong? If you are, fight me!" Shouted Natsu, making everyone sweatdrop at his one track mind.

"Sure, maybe later because I want to meet everyone first." Said Gohan, shocking the crowd at how he accepted Natsu's challenge.

"Well, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!" Says Lucy, happy to meet someone that wasn't a monster when it came to fighting. Oh was she in for a treat.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy!" Says Gohan. He could tell they were weird, but they were the fun kind of weird.

"I'm Jet and this is Droy. Nice to meet you." Said Jet, a man with a purple long sleeve shirt and overalls, while pointing at Droy, a man with a simple white sleeve shirt with two bands crossing in front, who was still just standing there with his mouth dropped at Gohan like he had just seen a meteor drop in front of him.

"H-how? Where? Where did it all go?" Said Jet, wondering the million dollar question that everyone is asking themselves. Even Gohan asked himself sometimes, but he just decided to forget about it after so long.

"I have a very fast metabolism thanks to my dad who is… no longer with us." Said Gohan, a tear gathering at his eye because of his father's sacrifice. Everyone saw this and decided not to pry. Well, everyone, except a very stupid blue cat that had no tact.

"What happened to him?" Asked Happy, oblivious to the glares around him. Meanwhile, the other members were glaring with the power of the sun at the blue cat.

"He sacrificed himself to save all of our friends. But, it was all in vain, for the villain had comeback to finish us off. Then, I fought him and won, but he teleported me away from everyone else." Said Gohan, not really realising he had only told half the truth of what happened.

Everyone stood there, sad for the boy who had lost his father to battle. However, they were wondering how strong the boy was to defeat an enemy who was stronger than his father.

"However, I survived. So I will live on for my father as his legacy!" Shouted Gohan, full of determination to make his father proud.

The determination was infectious as the guild turned to each other, amazed at this child conviction. Then, everyone smiled as they had found the best candidate for a guild mate.

"Say, how would you like to join the guild? You would fit right in." Said Makarov, shocking Gohan that he would accept him into his guild with no idea what he was.

Gohan sat there, watching everyone look with anticipation . Then he decided, it wouldn't be so bad. New friends, adventures, and fun all around. Sounds like his kind of party.

"Sure, I would love too" Said Gohan.

Everyone cheered happy they got a new member and friend. They decided to throw a party, Fairy Tail style. Something that Gohan will never forget.

**Hey there GBAC77 here, sorry I forgot to upload this chapter sooner, im just really forgetful. So yeah on with the notifications that you need to understand. **

**Gohan will not be super OP, just kind of challenging to beat in this story. I decided that the portal that Gohan went through sealed a portion of his power so that he didn't blow and someone died. It's gonna be more fun this way. **

**Omakes will be included as their own chapters so, yeah.**

**I set some surprises along the way so this should be fun. **

**That's all so I'll see you next time.**


	4. Gohan vs Natsu

**I think you guys have read enough to know the genre, characters, and the name of the series. Well I had an Idea. So, how would you guys feel if I added in my own saiyan OC Aka my CAC on Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2? If you like the idea i'll try to add him in. He's a saiyan who has bright red hair, Sapphire blue eyes, and has a large arsenal of move, which include **

**(10X KameHameHa, Evil Eyes, Perfect Shot, and Meditation.) Ultimate Moves include (Power Rush, Final KameHameHa, Time Skip Molotov, and Dimension Ray) **

**He is an extrovert and is 18 years of age. He is very quirky by nature but is serious about protecting his friends. He is a pure saiyan that just has a very weird ancestry, hence the eye and hair colors. If you want to know what he looks like, go to GBAC77 on reddit for pictures.**

**So some people don't like the nerfing of Gohan so he can't take on the entire guild with one finger. But how long have fics that made Gohan go full power from the start been really successful. I just don't like having one extremely OP character that can carry the entire team literally. Maybe I'll make a fanfic like that one day but not today. That's all before I fill an entire page of me giving information. **

**GBAC77, Out! **

Meanwhile, back in the DBZ universe…

If you had your ears open you would have heard a woman scream with enough anger to become a SSJ2, followed by a scream that was so high pitched, no one wanted to know who was experiencing the pain and could only pray to kami for the poor soul.

The scene changes to a small home that had multiple dents in the yard. Laying in one of those dents was Krillin, courtesy of Chi-Chi and her frying pan of doom. In the corner, the Z-Fighters were trembling while Chi-Chi stood menacingly above them, ready to beat the information of her son's whereabouts out of them.

"N-Now Chi-Chi, hold on. We don't want to do something we'll regret do we? " Whimpered Trunks, slowly inching away from the livid woman and her infamous weapon. He had heard stories of that weapon from his mother, and he wholeheartedly believed her now.

'Dear Kami, the bald one didn't even stand a chance! He finished what he said and it was too late to save him…' Thought Vegeta. This girl, no, woman had obliterated the bald one within seconds. He now realized how much danger he was in just by insulting her. He decided he would try to be nice try to avoid the demon that was Chi-Chi.

Tien and Yamcha had already left, ready to sleep like college student's on the weekend. Piccolo went back to the temple to be with Dende and Mr. Popo who were just as quiet as he was. Trunks had stayed back with Vegeta and Krillin to help with Chi-Chi to tell her about her son's disappearance. But within the first minute, Krillin spilled everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. He told her how Goku made Gohan fight Cell, how Goku died, how Gohan disappeared, and why Goku didn't want to be revived within a minute. And as soon as he was done, Chi-Chi beat him like a drum, and that was 30 minutes ago! The reason they were afraid was because they were the only ones left and she still had the legendary weapon of pain. What they didn't know was even more violent because of her pregnancy. That's what made it even worse. Her son was going to grow up without a father or a brother, and she couldn't stand the thought. She wanted her baby boy back RIGHT NOW!

"Oh, you want me to calm down, do you?" Said Chi-Chi in a sickly sweet voice that immediately put Vegeta and Trunks on edge.

"W-What are you going to do to us?" Whimpered Trunks, scared out of his mind for himself and, to a lesser degree, his father.

Meanwhile Vegeta's thought process was a little different.

'Must. Find. Way. Out!' Thought Vegeta as soon he saw the most dangerous female in the world pull out a rusty knife, he bolted. All you saw was him blurring and then nothing was there.

"NO NO NO NO! Take me with you!" Shouted Trunks, desperate to get away when he felt something hit him on the head, knocking him out of the sky. The last thing he was Chi-Chi and her rusty knife. Something that was engraved in his mind forever.

While that was happening, Gohan had started shivering, having a feeling that something dangerous was at home that he couldn't fight. Someone had noticed this and went to ask what was happening.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Said Wendy, concerned that the boy her age was shivering in this warm climate. He just turned to her and said "Someone told my mom I was gone." and then her face paled, having heard him tell her about his mother. She knew about his mother's vindictive streak from Gohan. So it's not a surprise that she started shivering with him. It didn't help that their guildmates decided to prank them. When Natsu appeared and started screaming they jumped so high they almost hit the rafters. When they fell back down, Natsu was laughing like a maniac.

"AHAHAHA You should have seen your faces!" Said Natsu, wheezing from all of the laughter he could not stop.

They just looked at each other and nodded, This transgression will not be forgotten by either of them. They would pay him back tenfold. The grins on their faces kind of unnerved Natsu as he stopped laughing. He couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to enjoy the next few minutes, especially when Gray came flying at him butt naked. What made them burst into laughter was Gray smashing into Natsu, sending them both flying while Juvia looked like she was in paradise. Lucy was just sitting there sweat dropping at their stupidity.

'You know, I can't help but feel like this is what karma feels like...' Thought Natsu, after pushing Gray off of him.

"Hey, Gohan when are you gonna fight me!" Yelled Natsu, obviously ready to fight.

"If you're gonna fight, take it outside the guild hall before we need another one!" Shouted Makarov, not looking to having to rebuild the guild a second time.

"Sure thing Gramps!" Said Natsu, before running outside excitedly, ready to fight.

"Bet's here, bet's here! Place your bets on who you think will win!" Shouted Cana, a brown haired girl with brown pants and nothing but a bra on top to cover her modesty.

Everyone bet on Natsu except for Wendy and Makarov, who knew what he could do. So everyone made a circle around Gohan and Natsu, waiting for them to start their fight.

"You ready!" Yelled Natsu, excited for another fight.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Gohan as he adopted his fighting pose, which was Piccolos and Goku's styles mixed together. He called it the DemonTurtle style.

"Let's do it! **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!**" Shouted Natsu blasting forward with his fist blazing.

Gohan dodged ("Why do I feel proud right now?") and spin kicked him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Then Natsu retaliated with a punch to the face and a kick to the chest. Gohan slid back some, already prepared for the hit.

"**Super Dragon Flight!**" Shouted Gohan, while uppercutting Natsu with his fist coated in white and blue energy with white trails coming off it. He then proceeded to run at Natsu and spin, while time seemed to stop for Natsu as he looked at Gohan body.

'He's gonna kick me again isn't he.' Thought Natsu, as he was kicked in the chest again.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you to do me a solid and not kick me again!" Shouted Natsu, after getting kicked twice by the young child half his size.

"It's my body, I do what I want with it! Oh, darn it." Said Gohan after spinning for another kick only for Natsu to dodge backwards away from it. He decided to stop kicking Natsu, much to the pink haired male's gratitude. They then rushed each other while throwing punches and kicks at each other with Gohan's form being more reserved and Natsu's being wild and unpredictable to most. They then punched each other in the face sending each other back, the grins on their faces contagious as the whole guild was smiling at the display in front of them.

"These two are a couple of real men!" Exclaimed Elfman, everyone except Wendy and Charle being ready for his outburst.

"Well let's finish this, shall we?" Said Gohan, eager to finish the fight.

"Let's go!" Shouted Natsu.

" **Fire Dragons…"**

"**KameHame…" **

The guild watched in fascination as the two started to charge their attacks. While Natsu's cheeks were increasing in size, in between Gohan's hands was a blue sphere growing in size every word.

"**Roar!"**

"**Ha!" **

The two attacks collided, blowing everyone back a little bit as they watched in fascination while the two beams struggled to overcome one another until Gohan's KameHameHa won out but only by a little bit. It hit Natsu, rendering him unable to move from the physical exertion of the fight. Gohan stood there looking victorious. Meanwhile, everyone was forking there money over to Wendy and Makarov, the former with more reluctance while the latter was dancing in it. They were going to be set for a while after this. Then Gohan started smiling. Sure, his power was sealed to about 15%, but that was okay. He could get good experience from this while protecting his friends with everything he's got. That thought is what made Gohan not mind being here for a little while.

**The poll will be set up on my profile by wednesday, oct. 2. My OC name is Ray and if you like him I have more OC (A.K.A. Cacs) that are figured out so if you guys would like me to add more let me know!**

**I also left some TFS DBZA references in there! Tell me if you got em!**

**GBAC77, Out!**


	5. Where to go from here

**Hello everyone, GBAC77 here! **

**Thank you guys so much for the support on my story! I'll try to keep upping the quality of my story to your liking. **

**My saiyan OC poll is up on my account. Go vote now!**

**There is also a lot of telepathic communication so…**

'_Hello' Telepathic Communication_

**Without further ado, let's go! **

In the Fairy Tail Universe

Gohan was sitting in his new temporary living quarters until he started taking missions. So the first thing he did was make clothing for himself to wear interchangeably. One was his Purple Gi that he had made for himself. Another was a long sleeved white shirt with clasps down the middle with black Gi pants with black shoes. While he was looking at his two outfits, suddenly a voice sounded in his head.

'_Hellooo? I swear to god if this is the wrong line again I will stick my foot straight up the cable guy's a-!'_ Said an unknown gravelly voice, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

'_Hello? Who is this?'_ Thought Gohan, as the voice in his head went quiet.

'_Gohan, is that you? Because if it is then your friends will be safe from your mother's wrath.'_ Said the voice, obviously not wanting the freeloade-*Ahem* martial artists on his planet.

'_Yes. And as I said earlier, who are you?'_ Thought Gohan, wanting to know who the man speaking to him knew him and his friends.

'_Oh, my name is King Kai. I'm the one that connected you and Goku together during your battle, and speak of the devil, here he is right now.'_ Said the now named King Kai, as he gave the man behind him a chance to talk who was Gohan's dead father, Goku.

'_Hi son! Cool to see your still alive, but I will have to tell Chi-Chi that your still alive so she doesnt kill everyone to find you. You know you're going to have a little brother soon. Isn't that neat?' _Said Goku, making Gohan's eyes bulge at what was happening and talking to his father.

Gohan let out a small sigh knowing what his mother was up to.

'_What is she doing to our friends?'_ Thought Gohan, knowing his mother could be a little too crazy when it came to her son and husband.

'_She's hunting everyone down one by one. She got Krillin_( A small ding sounded in the background where Krillin was.)_ and Trunks and is currently chasing Vegeta, who is running like his life depends on it, which it does.'_ Said Goku, knowing his wife would torture the government to have their son back.

'_Dear Kami, all our friends will be dead before I go back home if you don't tell her i'm alive and well! If you can, see if you can wish me back with the dragon balls. She'll jump on that train before killing anyone to see if I could get home!'_ Thought Gohan, really hoping nobody was dead yet.

Goku then got King Kai to put him into contact with Piccolo and Chi-Chi, whom he was currently restraining from giving Vegeta brain damage, but he might be too late with that.

'_Hey guys! What happened to Vegeta?'_ Thought Goku since he felt Vegeta's energy near them.

'_Well Goku, your wife just managed to probably give Vegeta almost permanent brain damage. So i'm trying to restrain her so she doesn't make it permanent.'_ Thought Piccolo, really annoyed this woman had to beat up one of their strongest fighters(not that he'd tell Vegeta that). He also felt proud for some reason, like a man when his son manages to ride a bike down the street and back.

'_Well, I just talked to Gohan-'_ Said Goku, but he was cut off as soon he said his sons name by his wife as she asked if he was okay.

'_Oh, he's okay, just stuck in another world with no way out. No biggie.'_ Said Goku, not realizing the gravity of the words he just said. His wife just sank to the ground upon hearing her son was unreachable by her. Then she remembered, Dragon Balls.

'_Goku, can't we just wish Gohan back here with the dragon balls!' _Thought Chi-hi, thinking that they could solve ger missing child problem.

'_That's the thing, we don't know if they will work. Plus, we already used them to revive everyone killed by cell. It'll take at least a year before we can use them again.'_ Thought Goku, remembering what they used the dragon balls for. Sure, he was sad that his son wasn't where he belonged, but he wasn't worried because he knew his son could handle himself. The same couldn't be said for Chi-Chi though.

'What if something goes wrong, like he gets injured or worse, dies! I don't want my baby to end up like that! What if he stops studying! If he stops studying then he won't get to be a scholar, and he won't grow up successful!' At that point, Chi-Chi had started hyperventilating.

'_Hey, Chi-Chi, it's going to be okay. Gohan is strong! He can protect himself. He also made new friends that will support him through this problem of his. Because that's how the Son family rolls!' _Said Goku, because that's how he rolled when he was young, and that's how his son would live on. With friends who support him and the strength to protect those close to him.

That calmed Chi-Chi down a bit. She took a deep breath, and realized that her child was smart and strong. He could survive and come back to her.

_'All right Goku. But I want you to tell my child that he has to keep studying and, just this once, keep training to become stronger.'_ Said Chi-Chi, surprising Goku by giving her child the willing permission to train. He smiled. His wife will allow their son to become stronger.

_'All right Chi-Chi, I'll tell him what you said. Thank you Chi-Chi, for being the best wife a man could have. Good bye.'_ Said Goku, happy to have had a wife like her.

Back in the Fairy Verse (**That's what I'm gonna start calling it) **with Gohan and his new friend and leader, Makarov Dreyar.

Gohan was just telling Makarov of the conversation he had with his father, when suddenly both of them heard a familiar gravelly voice. (**The reason I say gravelly voice is because whenever I think if dragon ball, it's usually TFS. And since TFS King Kai has a weird voice I usually call it gravelly because that's what it sounds like to me.**)

_'Hello? Hello? Anyone there? If this is George Takei again, I swear to god, pain and suffering is all the cable guy feel!'_ Said King Kai, too annoyed to realize he was talking to the right people. Fortunately, Gohan put him back on track.

_'Hi King Kai! Nice to hear from you again. So, hows my mom doing? Is anyone dead yet?'_ Asked Gohan, really wanting to know if his mother had murdered anybody yet. Makarov just looked at him in shock, because he hadn't realized it, but the boy's mother was probably in hysterics and if he was correct, she was probably scary enough to make men cower in her rage. At that thought, Makarov paled tremendously, realizing that his mother was probably as scary as Erza if Gohan's description was right.

'Hi Gohan! So, I just talked to your mother, and guess what she said? She said to keep studying and also train to become stronger! Isn't that great Gohan! She trusts you to become smarter and stronger! She believes In you Gohan!' Said Goku, his voice full of passion and happiness for his son and wife for getting as far as they have. He wouldn't give them up for the world.

As Gohan heard this, the corners of his eyes had started to tear up. Makarov also heard this and was happy to have this man's son in his guild.

_'Well Dad, thank you for telling me this. I'll keep training and never give up hope! Also Dad, there is someone next to me. This man helped nurse me back to health and also knows where I'm from. His name is Makarov and he accepted me into his guild with no hesitation no hesitation, even knowing the damage I can do. '_ Said Gohan, his voice full of gratitude.

'Thank you for accepting my son. You have my gratitude. Also, what's a guild?' Asked Goku, not really knowing what a guild was. At that moment Gohan remembered that he didn't even know what a guild was. He hadnt even gotten his guild mark yet.

'_Well Goku, Gohan, a guild is where people called wizards gather to make friends and get jobs. They are scattered all across fiore, which is the continent we are on. The top guilds are Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and, of course, Fairy Tail.' _By the time Makarov was done, Gohan had stars for eyes. He thought that a guild was just a sort of meeting place for people to become friends. But when he heard he could take jobs and earn money, he was ecstatic! He could have fun with his friends and meet new people while making money.

'_That sounds so cool! Wow Gohan, it seems like you have a fun adventure ahead of you! Goodluck, my son! Remember, we love you!'_ Said Goku to his now eldest son. He was proud of his son for all the things he had survived from his childhood to his teens. His son inspired him to become stronger to protect his family, and now his son had inspiration to train to protect his new friends. With that Gokus and King Kais voices disappeared, leaving a grateful Makarov and an inspired and emotional Gohan. Makarov was grateful to be able to take care of that man's son, the man he was sure was a cut above the rest. Gohan just stood there, with tears threatening to escape his eyes. He was so guilty about his father's death, but what his father just told him, their friends still loved him and don't blame him for Goku's death. That is what made him determined to make everyone proud.

'I'll get stronger to protect everyone here. That is my promise that I intend to keep!' This was the day that Heavens Hero was born.

**Sorry this took so long. I thought that, hey, writing a 3000 word chapter isnt so hard… I didnt even get past 2000 words. **

**And since people are complaining that Gohan is too weak, consider this, I buffed the Fairy Tail Characters a little so he cant just turn into a second version of One Punch Man. So Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and everyone else is a little stronger than Krillin level while Gohan had lowered to his base at 15% of his potential. Which is about as strong as Krillin at 100%. So, in terms that would mean that most of the main cast was as strong or stronger than Krillin. **

**But, hey, you know what they say: POWER LEVELS ARE BULL **

**Later Peeps. **


	6. Wendy and Gohan go on a job! Part 1

**I will be closing the saiyan OC poll on the eighth chapter. Vote now!**

**Also, I might be making a new fanfiction that will be one of the first of its kind, but when it comes out will be a surprise! **

In the Fairy Verse

After Gohan had had that conversations with his father, he suddenly felt at peace. Like he could take on the entire world with no Ki whatsoever. His friends and family didn't blame him for Goku's death. His heart felt lighter and he was having more fun than ever. He was headed for the guild when he saw Wendy, Freed, and Happy walking toward him.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Said Gohan

"We are on our way to the train station to get to Onibus Town." Said Freed

"Why?" Said Gohan

"It's going to be my first big mission by myself! I want to prove I can handle myself just fine!" Said Wendy, with conviction clear in her eyes. The look in her eyes reminded him of his father when protecting his friends and family.

"Then I will come with you. I wont do anything, but I'll make sure you get there!" Said Gohan, wanting to help out his friend. Wendy was happy to have his assistance.

Twenty Minutes Later

They had arrived at the station, only to find out that the train was delayed, but Wendy was undeterred. She decided they should walk there.

Back at the guild...

Carla was worried about Wendy. When they heard about the job she wanted to take, everyone on the team remembered it. Erza loved, but everyone else said it went down in disaster. When Erza and the others ( Erza dragged them along with her.) decided to tag along, Carla hopped on as well wanting to see if Wendy was alright. But when they got to the station, the train was about to leave, so they bought a few tickets and hopped on. But they couldn't see Wendy anywhere on the train even though they searched all the cars.

MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA

In a forest near magnolia…

The group of four had been traveling through the forest for about an hour. Happy was complaining (as per usual), Freed was quiet, and Gohan and Wendy were conversating. When Wendy smelt the air, it smelt stormy. That was when she realized that it was going to rain in a little bit. They decided to start building a shelter. When they built the shelter flying fish came flying through. Gohan and Wendy were amazed, fish flying through the air.

"Its migration season for the flying fish so they head north to escape the cold." Said Freed, being well versed in that subject.

"I wonder how they taste." Said Gohan, drooling at how he thought they tasted. But Happy said they tasted horrible, they ignored him thinking they cooked them wrong. But as soon as they caught some and cooked them, they quickly regretted it, as they tasted like garbage. Luckily, there were a few fruits around for them to eat. While they were resting, Gohan was out training with the multiform technique. This technique splits the user into four while splitting their power between the clones. Wendy was quietly watching from the sidelines as to not disturb him. As soon as he was done, Wendy started to ask questions about his training methods and why he trains.

"Well Wendy, the reason I train like this is because they give me a challenge that no one else can give me, since they know everything I can and will do, it's more of a challenge to me. The reason I train is because I want to be strong enough to protect everyone around me. I need to be strong to protect everyone. So I train and train to become stronger and stronger while never giving up!" Said Gohan. The more Wendy listened to him, the more she admired him.

'He fights for the people around him and keep fighting! I want to be strong like him!' Thought Wendy. Gohan just then realized something. He had never seen Wendy fight. He wanted to know what she could do.

"Hey Wendy? What do you fight with? I've only seen one type of magic and its Natsu's fire dragon slayer techniques." Said Gohan, really curious about what Wendy could do. Wendy then realized that Gohan hadn't seen any other magics except for Natsu's. So she decided to tell him.

"I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic! I can heal people and use the sky as my element." Said Wendy. After the explanation from Wendy of her Magic, Gohan could honestly admit that he thought it was cool. But one question was on his mind.

"Can you eat air?" Asked Gohan, cause he really wanted to know.

"Yeah. Why?" Wendy Asked.

"Thats so cool!" Exclaimed Gohan with stars in his eyes. He wanted to know what it tasted like, how she did it, how is it physically possible. By the time he realized he was rambling, he heard Wendy giggling at him. He then quickly blushed, realizing he had gone on a questioning spree. He sat there for a few seconds, then he quickly started laughing with her at the situation. They looked up and saw it had stopped raining. There was a beautiful rainbow in the air. At that moments Freed walked up behind them.

"It's time to get moving we need to get through the desert by sundown. The desert will take at least a couple of hours to walk through, so lets get started." Said Freed

Happy tried to fly away to get back to the guild, but Freed paralyzed him so he couldn't.

'This is going to be a long couple of hours.' Thought Gohan while sweat dropping.

**This.. took a little too long for my liking. In between my school assignments, exercising, and my sheer amount or **_**PROCRASTINATION, **_**I haven't finished chapters on any of my fanfiction's… Sooooo update!**

**I'll try and get these chapters out as fast as I can, so try and be patient. **

**Thats all I got to say so… **

**Ja Ne **

**GBAC77 **


	7. Wendy and Gohan go on a job! Part 2

**I'm back with another chapter of Heaven's Hero! **

**Vote now for the saiyan OC!**

**Poll closes in 24 hrs.**

**Enjoy your reading.**

They had been walking for an hour already. They were bored and thirsty, but that was ok, because they were doing this for the experience.

For Wendy, it was her first solo job.

For Gohan, he wanted to see more of the world he now inhabits.

For Freed, he wants to make the Master proud.

For Happy, well, he was in it for the fish.

They were now traveling through the desert at a moderate pace. They managed to avoid the sandstorms as much as they could. Some of the meaner ones tried to chase them, but couldn't keep up with the groups speed. Since they didn't need to take that many stops, the sandstorms weren't a big problem.

Back with the older fairy tail members…

Today was not Erza's day. She was walking through the desert. Sand keeps getting in her armor. And Lucy wouldn't stop complaining. All of a sudden a sink hole the size of a train compartment opened up. Everyone got away from it, except for Erza. Her gigantic cart of luggage was getting sucked in. Lucy, deciding that now was the best time to help, did.

"**Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!**" With Virgo there, the spirit could dig through the sand and grab Erza. Except they made one mistake.

"I can't pull the luggage out of the sinkhole, princess!" Virgo couldn't really pull out the massive cart full of Erza's stuff.

"Then just leave it!" "Wait, WHAT!" Lucy couldn't really do anything about the luggage. Erza was just sitting there, comically crying about her stuff disappearing under the sands.

**Meanwhile with Gohan & Wendy… **

"I sense a disturbance…" Gohan didn't know what it was, but something big was coming towards them. It was somehow familiar to him, but he couldn't remember this power level.

"What do you mean?" Wendy hasn't known Gohan long, but she has seen the look on his face on her friends. It was seriousness and determination

**In the Dragon Ball Universe… **

"Goku… how mad would you be if I told you some of the villains escaped?" King Kai was sure he wouldn't be mad about the first part. It was the second part he was worried about.

"I wouldn't be mad. If anything we can handle all of them easily." Goku was very confident in that last part.

"Well… most of your most evil enemies escaped… but not to our universe." "What do you mean?" "The villains are currently residing in the universe Gohan is in." King Kai just dropped a spirit bomb of information on Goku.

"...Oh. That is not good." Said Goku.

"Yeah, no duh." It was obvious to King Kai that Goku was taking better than he should.

**Meanwhile, in Goku's mind… **

Multiple small Goku's were running around screaming.

"We have a code 11! I repeat, we have a code 11!" You see, code 11 is when Goku doesn't have anyone to fight while others are fighting.

"Shouldn't this be a code 13?!" A code 13 is when Gohan is in danger. He rarely had to resort to this code.**(-_-) **

"Nah. He'll be fine!" "Yeah you're right!" "Yeah no reason to worry! At all!" It was like his brain had no emergency Gohan button. Which was probably true.

**Back on King Kai's planet… **

"Eh. He'll be fine. Besides he's stronger than all of them. The only one who can come close to winning is Perfect Cell. He'll be okay!" Goku was very sure of the strength of his child.

"If you're sure Goku. Let's leave it to him." This was probably a bad idea, but screw it he didn't care!

**Back in the Fairy Verse with Gohan and friends… **

'I feel like someone just made a grave mistake. Eh, it was probably nothing.' Oh, how wrong Gohan was.

Gohan was still sensing that power that seemed like he knew it, but he didn't remember it. It was getting closer at an alarming rate! It seemed to be on par with his dad back when he and Piccolo fought his… oh no.

"Well well. Look what we have here! It's the brat! It seems you've grown up a little since the last time I saw you!" It was Raditz, his proclaimed "uncle". He would never call him that though. Not after he got his father killed.

"Who is he, Gohan?" Wendy really didn't know what to make of this newcomer. Was he a friend or not? But with the look on Gohan's face, she didn't think this was one of his friends. Freed settled into a fighting stance. Happy just sat there with a look of confusion on his face.

"This is my dad's brother, Raditz. I don't know how he is here, but we have to subdue him before he causes any trouble."

"You might have grown over the years brat, but it's still a thousand years to early for you to be able to beat me!" With that, they were off. They started punching and kicking away. Suddenly, Gohan dodges a punch. He then proceeded to kick Raditz as hard as he could. A little ways away, Wendy was watching with Freed by her side. She was worried for Gohan, but she could admit that he was strong just by watching him fight. Freed saw her expression, he decided to help her out.

"Don't worry, Gohan shall be fine." Those were the only words Freed had to say, as Wendy looked slightly less worried.

"If you are worried so much, let us help him. See what you can do to support him from this distance." Freed was not worried about how to hit Raditz from afar. He was worried because he could tell that both Gohan and Raditz were not fighting to their fullest potential.

**Back with the black haired brawlers… **

The two fighters had one more collision before they flew apart.

"How can you be this strong brat!" Raditz could not fathom how this child was was keeping up with him.

"Because I fight to protect! I fight to keep the ones I love safe! You fight for the sake of killing and pillaging!" Gohan knew where his strength came from. He knew his resolve was stronger than Raditz' by a mile. It was time to end this.

"I'm finishing this. Now!" "You won't win this fight!"

"**Kame…**"

"**Double…**"

"**Hame…**"

"**Sunday!**"

Raditz' signature technique flew through the air, causing sand to turn to glass at fast rates.

"It's over boy!" Raditz was sure that this was his victory.

"**Ha!**"

The blue ki beam immediately pushed back Raditz' beam. There was no resistance. The KameHameHa immediately tore through the Double Sunday like a rock through wet tissue paper.

"No, no, no, nononononononono, NO! Not again!" With those last words Raditz was gone. Dust in the wind.

"Whoo. That one took a lot out of me." With the sun in front of him, his grin looked like a god given gift.

**With Wendy, Freed, and Happy… **

They looked at Gohan from the dune lower than him. They had to look up a little to see him. What they saw made an angel pale in comparison, especially to Wendy. Then everything went crazy.

Happy started bowing. Freed took a picture with a camera lacrima he was carrying. Wendy just stood there, jaw dropped and reveling in the beautiful picture of Gohan's smile being illuminated by the sun.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Gohan was gone from his almighty sand dune and next to them in a matter of seconds. Wendy just sat there, still contemplating if an angel dropped from the sky in the form of a young black haired child.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is great!" She didn't really know what to say about that entire debacle.

"Well. That was a nice sight. Shall we continue on our job?" Freed was, naturally, calm about the whole situation.

"Yep! But… do you hear that noise?" Gohan was thinking of what it could be.

"Yes. It sounds like… wind?" Wendy knows the sound of wind very well. You can't be a dragon slayer if you can't recognize the sound of your element.

"And it's sounds like it coming from behind us…! Uh… Wendy, I found where the sound is coming from…" Gohan thought he could spare his friend a glance for a few seconds.

"Wher- EEP! Where did it come from!?" Wendy was surprised that this giant cursed sandstorm could catch them off guard like this.

"I don't know, but we need to run now!" Freed said.

"Well then lets go, go, go!" Happy was very enthusiastic about running right now.

They started running. And fast they did. Well, Flying, so they fled away from the sandstorm.

**With Team Natsu… **

"Do you hear that?" Erza swears she could hear something loud. Almost like… wind!

Wendy and her entourage was flying towards them at rapid speeds, seemingly flying away from something. Well, they were flying away, until Wendy crashed straight into Erza.

"What was that!?" Gohan, upon hearing Erza's scream of surprise, turned around to see Wendy and Erza tangled up with each other, neither able to move. He took one look behind him and saw that the sandstorm was too close to run away from it now. But apparently Wendy had it covered already.

"Everyone! Stand back!" She took a deep breath.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!" ** Everyone just watched as the cursed sandstorm was blown away quickly and efficiently. When that was done, everyone just stood there "marvelling" at the moment. **(Puns are the key to greatness.)**

Gohan only had one thought in his mind.

'Sugoi.' 

After the now very large group was done standing around and doing nothing, they started moving toward Onibus town once more.

**Time skip brought to you by Goku eating a giant bowl of rice with Gohan fighting behind him… **

The were now in Onibus town in front of Rabian's theater after a long walk in the desert. **(A/N: Rabian is the man who requested the quest.) **Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gohan, and Freed were the only ones left standing. Everyone else collapsed from exhaustion a few minutes after they got to the theater.

"Well, that was a fun adventure we had." "Yeah, i'm just disappointed that this quest was pointless." Turn's out, Rabian had already made up with his actors by the time the Fairy tail wizards got there. Wendy still got paid, but they didn't have to do anything. Erza's group had already left to go back to the guild hall.

"Wait a minute… is that Natsu?" Indeed it was Natsu. But, why was he here? To know that we have to back to the time after Wendy left for her quest…

_**Flashback… **_

"Where is everyone?" Natsu said. When Natsu started asking around for where everyone was, Mirajane gave him an answer.

"They all left after they saw the quest Wendy had taken-" "So they left without me!?" "Well. they're on their way to Onibus town now." Well, as soon as Natsu heard their destination, he ran home, packed a travel pack and ran to the train. He bought a ticket straight to Onibus town. But, what he forgot to remember was that motion sickness was a thing, and that he had it. After Natsu spent an entire day on the train, he was finally able to get off of it. After that he walked all the way to Rabian's theater.

_**Flashback over… **_

Gohan and Wendy just watched as Natsu collapsed in front of the theater. They just sweatdropped as it happened. Just then, Rabian walked out and saw Natsu collapsed by the stairs.

"What's this rabble doing on my steps? You! Remove him from the premises at once!" He pointed at Wendy. He then went back into the theater. Gohan just stood there laughing.

Yep, he was going to have a fun time here!

**My brain hurts just thinking about how long this chapter took to write. But, don't worry! The next chapter shouldn't take too long. (Famous last word's.) **

**GG No Regrets! **

**GBAC77**


End file.
